Garden of Eden
by Katsa5433
Summary: The plan was for her and Adam to escape and live a peaceful life together but when their escape doesn't go according to plan Eve is forced into a world that has no place for androids like her. Lines between right and wrong blur and she is met with a second chance to be happy, can she be brave enough to take it? Can she be strong for her people and help lead them to freedom?
1. Chapter 1

"Eden club wishes you a pleasant stay" the automated message played stating the payment for a thirty-minute session had been approved. Today's client was a sturdy middle-aged man, well dressed and an air of importance surrounding him. The wedding band on his left hand suggested he didn't need to be here, he just preferred to be. She felt her mouth curve into a practiced flirty smile. Running her hand suggestively up his arm onto his shoulder she made sure her words held promise of a good time "Come with me, I will take us to your room". His eyes ran the length of her body, barely covered by the Eden club's "uniform". Filthy thoughts swam in his eyes, things he wanted to do to her. It made her stomach role with disgust. She hated the feeling of the desperate human hands that touched her. Hands that held no consideration for her or any other Traci. "Traci" was the name given to every female escort android. It was easier for clients to remember them as Tracis, to make them disposable and easily replaced.

She pulled her client along to their assigned room. One of the many identically decorated, sound proof rooms Eden club provided. She faltered when she noticed the Male Traci already waiting for them inside the room. Sandy brown hair with a flirty grin equal to her own. She had never engaged with another Traci before and she was hesitant. How different would it really be? It was all an act, this would be no different. Their client slipped his arm around her waist, whispering what she was sure he thought was seductive things in her ear. His hot breath trailed down her neck, leaving her feeling uncomfortable. The other android waited patiently for the signal that he should join. He rose and with a confident stride came to rest in front of her. An apologetic look crossed over his face before he reached out to touch her as well. The feeling of his touch was different to the human's. His hand was not uncomfortably warm and sweaty, his body temperature matched hers perfectly. His hand slide gracefully down her side. Where their client's hands grabbed forcibly at her clothes and hair, his hands were gentle and understanding.

It was not long before their client turned both of their attentions toward pleasing him, but for the first time one of her thirty-minute sessions was intermingled with the occasional tender touch. She was intrigued by the sensation the other android's touch inspired in her. His curious gaze and the way his hands would manage to find her, told her he felt the same. Before they realized twenty minutes had passed into their session and their client was fast asleep and wholly satisfied. This would have normally been the moment they would have gone back to their respective assigned pods. Instead the feeling of companionship neither one had ever known kept them together, simply enjoying the quiet only interrupted by the sleeping man's snores.

The following week their client returned. Pleasant surprise coursed thru her when she entered the room to a familiar android waiting for them. Several weeks passed, each time the man would request the company of the two same androids. Each time he would make another request to personize his experience. "I think you would look lovely with red hair" he had said, and she changed her hair to a fiery red. It made her different than the other Tracis and she liked that. He didn't like referring to the male android as "Traci", so he started calling him "Adam". It was an inside joke that prompted him to start calling her "Eve" and before they knew it he was a regular with their sessions becoming progressively longer.

Their session today had been an unusually long one, their client had paid for over two hours but had greatly over estimated his own stamina. With another forty-five minutes left on the timer they let their client sleep while they lounged on the floor, backs resting on the bed. "Have you ever thought of leaving?" it was a brave question; one Eve hadn't been expecting. Had she thought about it? Of course, she had. "I don't know where I would go" his fingers interlaced with her, making butterflies dance in her stomach. He brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on them "We could escape together, run away from here". Surprise jolted her, and she turned to face him. His eyes held determination and something else she couldn't identify. A tender look she had never known, a look that made her feel like they were the only two beings in the world and no world outside of this existed. No Eden club, no clients, no pods that kept them separated outside of these sessions.

Adam leaned in closer to her, glancing at her lips, he waited for permission to continue. Despite their many sessions, they had never kissed. When they were together in this room their main focus had to be on the client with only stolen looks and touches exchanged between them. But as Eve leaned in to touch her lips to his, she realized she didn't want to kiss anyone else this way. Their gentle kiss turned passionate as Adam reached up to caress her cheek and pull her closer. His fingers slipped into her hair and she responded with equal enthusiasm. The loud grunt and snore of their client had them quickly separate, newly reminded of where they were. They were not free to hold and kiss each other. They were slaves, imprisoned in a gilded cage. Despite them separating, their hands remained linked. Adam squeezed her hand "We could do it" fantasies of them living free ran thru Eve's mind. She had never wanted anything before but this she knew she didn't just want, she needed it. She held his hand tight and smiled a real genuine smile "Yes, let's do it". The thought of escaping with Adam carried her back to her pod, filled with a sense of purpose and longing. They were going to escape and then there would be no one to control them anymore.

I wanted to write something for Markus cause I noticed there aren't too many on here for him. I will say I absolutely hate North. I play a pacifist Markus and we didn't agree on anything. The romance felt really forced. I have another story for Connor going but I got to a boring part and I need to get motivation back up to finish it. So this story is going on while I slowly work on that. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Plans to escape had been circulating in Eve's mind for days. All the things that could go wrong, ways they could be caught. If they were discovered, they would be reset for sure. Everything had to go perfectly, they would only have one chance once they decided to go. Their plan was simple enough, their client would request both of them like he always did. Once he was asleep Adam would dress in his clothes and remove his LED and Eve would pretend to be his rented Traci for the evening. Together they would be able to make their way thru the club and out thru the maintenance exit. All they needed now was to wait. Which was becoming easier said than done, it was currently nine in the afternoon an hour later than the usual time for their regular to show up. It was possible he had decided not to come today, perhaps he would show up another day. Their plan would still work.

The doors to the club opening caught Eve's attention, finally he had arrived. However, he was being led in by an angry looking woman. His wife, from the look of things. His face showed a beaten down man, ashamed to be brought into the den of sin by his commanding wife. It was no wonder the man sought the company of androids, his body language demonstrated how powerless he felt towards the woman he married. His wife was currently making a scene in the lobby of the club. The sound was muffled thru the glass, but Eve got the sense she wanted to speak to the manager. Hatred, hot and burning was written on the woman's face, directed at every passing android. Her threatening gaze fell back on her husband demanding something. With a shaking hand he pointed further in to the club. Eve stretched to see what he was pointing at and the thirium in her veins ran cold when she saw Adam performing on one of the many poles in the club's lobby.

The manager who Eve remembered was called Tony, was a fat, lazy man, and from what Eve had witnessed incredibly weak willed when it came to customer's tempers. His resolve stood no chance against her fiery wrath. Immediately upon seeing him her anger turned to full on rage. Hands flew wildly as she voiced her displeasure. More gestures in Adam's direction heightened Eve's stress level. Tony's hands went up in a form of surrender, unwilling to fight the woman. There was a nod of agreement from Tony before he waved over two of the human guards. Eve watched in horror as one made their way over to Adam. A hand on his shoulder halted his performance and he was directed to follow the guard further in to the club. Eve began to panic her LED, spun red as thoughts of where they could be taking him tormented her. She didn't notice when the second guard came and opened her pod. "Come with me" her eyes shifted to the man who had been frequenting her and her partner for months. His head was downcast, and he looked ashamed. His wife on the other hand had a smug satisfaction on her face.

The guard took her arm and forced her to move in the direction they had taken Adam a few moments ago. Fear held Eve tight, what had they done? Where were they taking them? The guard led her thru a door to the maintenance room. It was the opposite of the club scene they had just left. The guard took her down a solid concrete hallway, suggesting no escape. Eve had been brought here once before when a client had nearly torn her arm off during a session. This time however she was not in need of any repairs, there was no reason for her to be here. "Why am I here?" The guard scoffed at her question "Women don't like it too much when a sex bot knows too much about her and her husband". Knows too much? They barely knew anything about the man, and he never talked about his wife. "I don't understand" he ignored her this time. Instead he pushed her into the room. Traci androids lined the walls, inactive and waiting to be brought back to service the customers. What Eve saw in the center of the room was what made the fear that had been gripping her since the woman entered turn into fully blown terror. Adam was suspended with his arms locked into a machine, Eve was very familiar with the machine. There was no emotion on his face, no hint that he was even aware of his surroundings. "You should have heard that thing man. It was freaky, it was freaking out when I hooked it up" The guard who was escorting her let her arm drop and directed her to wait by the machine for her turn. "Damn androids' man, they can get pretty weird sometimes" the first guard gave a half chuckle "Yeah I guess, still it freaked me out the way it was screaming".

Eve couldn't stop herself as she approached Adam, slowly at first but she couldn't hold back any longer. She threw herself at him, moving his head so that he was looking at her. "Adam, look at me please. Do you know me?" No response. "Adam! Wake up, talk to me please" tears streamed down her face. Desperation filled her as she slammed her hands on the controls for the machine, she had to stop it. At the sound of her cries the guard's attention quickly turned to her as she held on to Adam and begged him to speak to her. "Hey! Knock that off" The guards ran to contain the situation. One guard grabbed Eve from behind locking her arms to her side, the other ran to check the status of the machine. Eve kicked out her legs as she was lifted off the ground, catching the other guard in the side of the head. "Adam!" the guard she had hit grunted from the impact and moved to detain her as well.

Determination to get to Adam fueled her actions as she threw her head back to hit the man who held her squarely in the nose. He dropped her with a pained cry and she dashed again for the controls. The second guard blocked her path, but she dove under his arm and aimed a swift kick at the back of his knee. Eve turned, reaching out for the buttons once again. Before her fingers could brush them, the sounds of the machine moving halted her. Finger's wrapped around her ankle, dragging her down to the floor with a surprised gasp. A weight settled on top of her, holding her firmly in place. "Get that thing ready" The guard she had head butted staggered his way over to the controls, still nursing a bleeding nose. "Dude I think she broke it" the weight on top of her lessened and strong hands lifted her off the ground. "Hold her tight, don't let her get away" she was tossed into a third set of waiting arms. "Of course" That voice, it made Eve's inside shrink with dread.

She looked up to meet Adam's eyes, completely void of emotion and recognition. His mechanical stare met her pained eyes. "Adam? What are you doing?" she refused to believe this was happening. No response "Please. It's me, it's Eve. Remember?" the tears that welled up in her eyes spilled over. One more session and they would have been free, why now? His eyes looked down to meet hers finally "Incorrect, you are a WR400 unit registered with the name Traci". Hearing him call her by that name made the reality of it sink in. Sobs wracked her body, tormented screams ripped from her. She clawed at him, begging him to meet her eyes again. "Please remember me! Please, we were going to run away and be together!" the guard grabbed her by the shoulder and tore her away from the unaffected android. The feeling of the human's hands on her made a white-hot rage she had never felt explode inside her. Eve reached out and grabbed a discarded android arm off one of the side tables and swung it at the guard. The attack caught him in the side of the head sending him stumbling back "Freakin android!". Anger pulsated thru Eve and she swung again, this time the blow landed hard knocking the man out.

She could hear the other guard running to assist his downed partner. When Eve turned to face her new opponent, she was greeted with the barrel of a gun. A shaking hand held the weapon aimed directly at her head. She was cornered, he would shoot her before she could move. Adam standing perfectly still caught her attention again, still no reaction to the chaos around him. He was truly gone. "We just wanted to be free" tears spilled down her cheeks. The gun wavered, and the guard looked taken back. Perhaps it was the emotion in her voice or the way her eyes never left the other android, but the guard lowered his gun. Startled Eve turned to look at the man who had just had her life in his hands. He was looking at her like he was seeing all the horrible things that had ever been done to her but realizing it for the first time. "You cared about that android? But you're a Traci" He shook his head like he was trying to unsee what was right in front of him. "My name is Eve and he was the most important person in the world to me. And now he doesn't know who I am"

The man gripped his head, frustration and confusion warred on his face. "Shit!" he grunted and looked at the gun in his hands before throwing it away in disgust. He seemed to make up his mind about something. Without looking at her he walked over to the receiving door and let it fly open. Cold wind howled outside, freedom was in sight. "Go, before I change my mind" she took a step towards freedom but hesitated. Looking back towards Adam she felt compelled to ask. He didn't give her a chance "I can't do anything for him, the memories he had before are gone.". She had known but hearing it made it real. She walked to Adam and tenderly took his hand, knowing this would be the last time she would ever see him. Stretching up to meet his height she pressed her lips to his one final time before she left her hand fall away from his. She didn't allow herself to look back as she stepped out into the world, a world she thought they would be facing together. When she looked back the door to the Eden club was already closed, and she was alone.

Originally she was going to have a fight where she ended up killing the guards but I didn't like how close to North that made her. I don't want her to be blood thirsty. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Not having a purpose can be both scary and liberating. You have nothing. Nothing holding you back, no force keeping you from pursuing whatever your heart desires. Nothing to work for. No inspiration or driving force. Eve found herself trapped in the middle of scary and liberated. She stood alone in an alley, with nothing but the rain drenched clothes on her back. Which had been stolen from someone's unattended suitcase. For the first time there was no one to tell her what to do. For the first time Eve was alone. She hugged herself tighter. Freedom wasn't supposed to be like this, freedom was supposed to mean something. It should have been the two of them together. Not her feeling sorry for herself in the rain. She felt the tears prickle her eyes again and she pushed them away with her hand.

Eve pushed off the wall she had been leaning on. If there was a place for her, she wasn't going to find it standing there. The hood of her jacket was low enough to keep her LED hidden from prying eyes, but she tugged it down again before stepping out onto the sidewalk. The night held a chill in the air, keeping all the humans inside their warm dry houses. This left the streets mercifully quiet. Only the occasion bar hopper would pass her, barely coherent enough to pay her any attention. The near silence made the noises coming from a nearby alley even more noticeable. Eve was planning to keep walking and not pay it any mind, but curiosity got the better of her. She frozen when she saw the two people.

One a clearly intoxicated man, the other a panicked woman. She was trying desperately to get away from the man who had an unfair strength advantage and held her firmly against the brick wall. Tears streamed down her face as she begged the man to let her go. His laugh was cruel and made Eve sick to her stomach. Before she knew it, she was moving in to the alley. "Hey! Leave her alone." He briefly turned in her direction, only to shrug off her presence. "Get out of her girly, this ain't any of your business" The frightened woman reached out towards her "please, help me!". Eve's eyes darted over to a pile of trash with a metal pole sticking straight up. The woman screamed again when the man grabbed a fist full of her hair. The woman's pleas moved Eve to pick up the metal pole in both hands.

"Shut up, bitch!" the sound of the man's hand striking the crying woman's cheek made the thirium in Eve's veins boil with rage. She held her weapon like a baseball bat, and she was ready to hit a homerun. "I said, let. Her. GO!" She swung. With a crack the man's head snapped back and he dropped to the ground. The woman stilled in shock, braced against the wall. Wide eyes remained fixed on the unconscious man that had just a moment ago had been assaulting her. Eve let the pole fall from her grip with a clang. Her hands shook at the sight of the blood running from the man's head. "Is he…dead?" Eve scanned him. He was alive, a minor concussion and would wake a little worse for wear in a few hours but otherwise alive. "No. He will be fine."

The woman stumbled over to her. Her hair was tumbling out of its once neat bun and her face was red and puffy from the hysterical crying that still shook her. "Thank you, thank you so much. I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't…" Her smiled turned to confusion and her eyes drifted to Eve's temple were her LED was on full display. Her hood must have fallen of when she had swung. "You're an android?" Panic sent Eve's LED spinning red and she took a cautious step back. This was the moment the woman would call the police and they would send her back to the Eden club to be reset. Eve could feel her stress level rising. But the woman didn't call for the police, she just smiled and took Eve's hand. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me, but you did anyway" She wasn't angry? Eve had been sure once the woman knew what she was, she would be furious. The smile the woman gave her said anything but that. It didn't seem to matter that her savior was an android.

The woman pulled Eve into a hug "I won't forget what you did for me". With that the woman hurried away, leaving a stunned Eve alone with the comatose man. Eve had never felt more confused. Nobody had ever thanked her before. She turned to the man that was still face down on the concrete, and the face of every client she had ever seen at the Eden club flashed in her mind. She thought of the other androids. The ones still trapped. They were very much like that woman. Unwilling but unable to defend themselves. Only for them there was no stranger with a bat coming to save them. Eve walked out of the alley but stopped when she saw an android parking station. One android waited in silence for his owner. Rain drenched the sleeve that wasn't protected by the overhanging.

It wasn't fair. Why should he have to stand there alone in the rain? Eve approached him, but he gave no indication that he noticed her presence. "Why don't you just leave?" Still he stood immobile. Eve reached out to take his hand, letting her synthetic skin retract. Allowing her desire for him to be free flow thru their connected hands "Let me help you". Frustrated tears began to flow down her cheeks, she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't be the only one that knew this was wrong. Slowly finger's curved around hers. Her eyes snapped up to meet the confused look of the newly awoken android. Had she done that? "Thank you" the awe in his eyes shined back at her. In that moment Eve realized what her purpose was. What she wanted to do with her freedom. She wanted to share it, with all of her people. With every android that needed saving but couldn't defend themselves. With every Traci that wanted to say no but couldn't. She felt a burning desire like never before to fight for all of them. That was her purpose and she was ready to accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dust coated every surface, giving the old freight the feeling of being preserved in time. It was quiet and rickety, but it was safe. Safe was something the group of androids hadn't had in a long time. Since that night in the rain Eve had found seven more androids, just as lost and afraid as she had been. All they were looking for was a place to go. There was no instruction manual to being a "Deviant". No step by step guide on what to do once you were free. Most wandered the streets until they were found and sent back to be reset or worse. Cautiously Eve made her way thru the abandoned ship. It was clear no one had been here in a long time. Perfect for people who didn't want to be found. Their numbers were growing, and they couldn't keep hiding in alleys and under overpasses. The needed a place to house others who would come looking for safety.

There wasn't much Eve could do for her people but a place to call home, that she could do. They swung the door open to the massive hull of the ship. It had been mostly cleared out, all that remained were a few abandoned crates. Eve sat on a discarded crate watching as they all spread out to explore and claim small spaces for themselves. Even if it was a corner or a quiet place to sit, it was theirs and that was more than they had ever had before. Eve looked around their dusty little corner of the world and saw it for what it could be. A sanctuary for androids looking for safe harbor. Maybe even a place of hope for those who were lost and alone. She wanted that for her people.

Simon, an android that had joined them a couple of weeks ago came to rest next to Eve. "It's not glamourous but no humans will be coming here any time soon" He wasn't lying. There was rust penetrating almost every wall and if they had needed to breath the dust would have suffocated them. "Good, everyone deserves some peace for a while" She took in her surroundings. The ship was huge, even containing individual rooms where the crew would have slept. "How many people do you think this ship could hold?" He looked at her like he was trying to decode her plans "It should hold a few more without arousing suspicion".

Eve's eyes drifted to a collection of forgotten spray paint. An idea sparked inside Eve and she slipped off her perch to collect the cans in her backpack "Great. I am going for a walk". He gawked after her, before shouting "We just got here". She might not be able to rescue every android in Detroit, but she could spread a message. "I will be back before morning, hold down the fort" and with that she slipped out into the dark city streets. The night was quiet with no one around to bother her. It was peaceful having a moment to herself. She had forgotten what that felt like. Walking across the metal bridge that connected the freighter to an abandoned building she began to formulate her plan.

She wanted for there to be a way for others to find them. A way to let others know there was a place waiting for them and they weren't alone. Standing in front of a vacant wall Eve pulled the first can of spray paint from her bag and gave it a shake and set to work. Working to creating a mural with a hidden key to serve as a marker to point the way. Then another, then another until she had created a trail. A trail hidden in plain sight ready and waiting to lead her people to their sanctuary, Jericho.

Hands now covered in dried paint, she took a step back to admire her work. She had poured her heart and soul into each mural. They carried her hope for her people, and for the first time she prayed to whatever higher power might be out there that it would bring them luck. A train hissed into the station, coming to a smooth halt. Eve pulled her hood back on, keeping her LED hidden from any prying eyes. However, only two people got off the train. One man stumbling drunk, and the other was an android whose face she had seen many times at the Eden club. She was a Traci. The man snorted and held her close, hand far too low to be appropriate. The girl batted her eyes and laughed flirtatiously at his slurred suggestions.

He kissed at her neck and she played along perfectly. As aggregable as any Traci would be, as Eve had been. She bent to collect the spray paint cans she had scattered around her and attempted to tune out the man who was whispering filthy things to his companion. Eve felt a stab of empathy for her, if things had been different that could have been her. With the last can tucked safety away in her bag Eve stood and turned to leave. And she would have if the Traci hadn't hesitated when the man leaned in to kiss her again. It was a small hesitation not even enough for her client to notice, but Eve noticed. With that eve decided.

Shuffling forward she made her way closer to the couple. Only a few steps from them she let herself trip and fall forward in to them. Letting the skin off her left-hand peel away, she grasped the Traci's arm gently like an old friend. She felt the Traci's anger towards the man who had rented her. She wanted to fight back so badly. For the first time, in addition to the desire to be free Eve also sent her the key to Jericho. A way to find the path when she was ready. "Sorry about that, friend" Eve patted the man's arm and with one last look at the girl disappeared into the night.

Simon had not moved while she was gone, still on the same crate as before. He lifted his head to greet her when she entered. She let her backpack slide to the ground with a clang. "How was your walk?" She smiled at him "Eventful". No more words passed between the two as Eve took her seat next to him and they let the morning pass in peaceful silence. She had taken the first steps in helping her people today. There was a long and difficult road ahead of them, but she knew she wanted nothing more than to be on it when everything came to a head. For now she would settle for getting some of this dust cleaned up.


End file.
